


Frodo's Flowers

by Coffeebookboy



Series: Warmups and Drabbles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Depression, Just a drabble, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War of the Ring, Recovery, just thinking about flowers, this is mostly cute and kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: After the war, Frodo is struggling to cope with day to day tasks and adjusting to normalcy. Sometimes, watering flowers is the hardest thing.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: Warmups and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000170
Kudos: 17





	Frodo's Flowers

One week. Sam was indisposed for one week and the flowers began to wilt.

Family and neighbours had been kind enough to look after the garden at Bag End while Frodo was away, despite the mystery of the four young hobbits gone missing. It was a kindness, but it was also a distraction. When they’d all returned home in one piece, the first thing Hamfast had to say was a spiel about how much effort everyone had put into keeping the vegetables alive with no one living there. Frodo had cried because he knew that everyone in Hobbiton had missed him terribly. He was so struck that he had forgotten Bilbo's garden in his rush to leave. He’d never been very skilled with plants, but he knew the basics to keep them alive. He had never delighted in it as Sam had. 

After everything they’d been through, he was ashamed to realize that healing was never going to end. That normalcy was never going to feel normal. That watering flowers was somehow the most difficult chore in the world. Even when looking at those flowers was the one thing that gave him peace in the morning. A touch of Bilbo, a piece of Sam and the Gamgees. Proof that he was really home, and that he was safe. That it was over.


End file.
